


I found out it's real

by Cyn_Writes



Series: Based off my life [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caught, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, based on me, but anways, im not peter parker, this actually happened, well not exactly this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: You know how in books they’re like, “My body went stiff.”? I always thought that that was just an exaggeration. Something to try to connect with the reader. But I found out that it’s not.This is as close to the convo I had with my grandma yesterday as I can get. It was about my grandma's dog who was put down. The exact feeling I felt. I did have a bologna sandwich
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: Based off my life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884715
Kudos: 5





	I found out it's real

**Author's Note:**

> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS
> 
> read my other works if you want

You know how in books they’re like, “My body went stiff.”? I always thought that that was just an exaggeration. Something to try to connect with the reader. But I found out that it’s not. 

\-----------TIME TRAVEL BACKWORDS------------------

It’s been a couple of weeks since Mr Stark died. The only time I cried about it was on the day that it happened. It just doesn’t feel real. Like it’s all fake. Somebody told me that it will set in in a couple of days but it’s been longer than that. And to be honest, I don’t know if I want it to set in. It’s always on the back of my mind. I can’t control it. Sometimes it fronts. Like right now. “Peter, you have an incoming call from Wanda,” Friday says from the ceiling. I look up from my book. “Answer it. Hey, Hermione.” “I told you not to call me that.” Her voice comes out as a growl but it turns into laughter. “You gonna have lunch?” I glance at my clock and see the time. 12:47. I like to have lunch at noon. Exactly. It’s very satisfying. 

“Um, in a bit,” I reply. “Alright. See ya.” “Call ended.” The AI says. 

\--------------

“Hey, Cap. Just grabbing some lunch.” I smile at the veteran sitting on the couch in the common room. I walk through it into the kitchen. “What are you having?” “Bologna sandwich. I forgot how good they are!” I open up the fridge and Steve talks again. “You haven’t talked about Tony at all. Are you okay?” That’s when it happens. At the word “Tony” an odd tingling sensation goes through my body. My back stiffens and I freeze. The tingling goes away but I can’t forget it. “I’m fine!” I smile back and continue making my sandwich. But I was never fine. Not before I met Tony and not after he died. 

\----------------

After inhaling my sandwich to get out of there as quickly as possible I sit on my bed and sigh. That was the weirdest feeling I’ve ever felt. What the hell was it? It strikes down on me like the lightning from Thor’s hammer. You know how in books they’re like, “My body went stiff.”? I always thought that that was just an exaggeration. Something to try to connect with the reader. But I found out that it’s not.


End file.
